Personal watercraft, stand-up paddle boards typically have elongated oval shapes and can have a length from nine feet to twelve feet from the bow to the stern. An individual who uses the paddle board will stand on top of the paddle board in a location that balances the individual with the board on the water. The individual's range of balance within the paddle board's center of gravity is constrained within its limited area existing directly above the centerline of the board running from the front to the back and directly beneath the center of the individual. If the individual moves away from that centerline in the direction of the starboard or port side, this causes instability which may result in the individual falling off the paddle board. Expanding the center of gravity of the paddle board is a challenge.